sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Psdonia Empire
The Holy Psdonia Empire is a powerful and influential empire made up the remaining Ps and followers of the True Lore. Created some time the aftermath of the Fourth War of Ps and the fall of the Holy Kingdom of Psdonia and after the Blood Flu pandemic, January 10, 2016 by God-King of Ps the Eternal, Overlord of the Twisting Realm and who originally ruled over HEP, but ascended to Ps Reality leaving the Aurchon Transcendists as the appointed leaders and governors in his absence. Leadership Ps Gods * God-King of Ps the Eternal, Overlord of the Twisting Realm: The eternal and absolute king of HPE. Progenitor of the Pure Ps and their supreme leader. * Lord Khar'puha, Master of the Great Pyramid and Mystic Arts: An ancient mummified Ps. Leader of the Sorcerer Guild and ruler of the Great Pyramid of Psard, holds immense mystical powers and can manipulate sand to do his bidding. High Command * Prime Aurchon: Enigmatic leader of the Aurchon Transcendists, said to posse untold psionic powers. * Commander Triston: Former Psen dissident, reformed into a loyal military commander of Psdonian forces. * Director Benny: A Psen and the high director of foreign affairs and operations. * Chief Marc: A intellectual Ipsoom and head officer of the Psdonian Research and Experimental Studies. Nobility, Aristocracy and Upper Class * High Governor Zim: An Pera and the acting governor of Xerexes II. Member of Psdonian nobility and member of House Sicaerth. Adoptive son of Loopa. * Princess Pearl, the Warping Sorceress of Mars: Daughter of Empress Xera, ruler of Mars and matriarch of the Sorcerer Guild. * High Governor Mal: Governor of the colony of Nova Pstopia, aristocratic and snobbish lover of beautiful things and fine art. * High Governor Uthera: Psen Governor of the Zerth II colony. A noble of House Therrlof. * Lady Belleth: Influential aristocrat in West Psdonia, has very low opinions of the inhabitants in the other half of the West. * High Regent, Lady MasterXera, Defender-Saint and Empress of Sicercia and Defiler of the Darkness: Beloved ruler of the providence of Sicercia, adoptive mother of the Ipsooms and eternal living saint of the Sicercian Sect. Other Political Leaders * Archpope Samthual of the Imperial Church of Psology: The head of the Imperial Church of Psology. Has full control over appointments in the Church and matters of faith. * Ambassador Kelly: Representative and ambassador of the Holy Psdonia Empire to other countries, lackey of Director Benny. * Lilly: A kind and loving Pslant, leader of a small colony of surviving Pslants on Debesis. * Father Tommy: Former Commewist, now a devoted follower of the True Lore and is the founder of Aurchonite. Societal Information Cities * Pstantinople: The formerly capital of the previous Ps and is the heart of the northern part of the Holy Psdonia Empire. Sunk to the bottom of the sea during the Fourth War of Ps. Now currently a large undersea mining outpost. * Pslantis: The only Psdonian city to survive the Fourth War of Ps and the new capital for the Ps. Now located at the center of the newly established land of New Psdonia (formerly a small southern island that was greatly expand through Ps earth raising magic). The Forbidden Palace of the God-King is also located here. * Pselota: A major trading port constructed on an artificially made island. Trades in all the latest Psdonia technology, equipment and vast array of luxury products. * Pstuia: A grand luxury resort built on the far northern side of New Psdonia. Hosts vast array of clients and guests including several private investors. * Pstopolis: A massive planet made entirely of Ps and created thanks to the Alpha Cores. At the center of a large system of lesser Ps worlds. The National Botanical Gardens, the new Grand Cathedral of the True Lore and the second Palace of the God-king are located here. Transported to Ps Reality. * Perssia: A newly created subcontinent near the center of the far southern seas. The southern grand palace of the God-Royalty is located here including a major farming colony. Abandoned when the Ps ascended to Ps Reality, now home to the Pslants and a small colony of dissident Peras and Psens. * Ps Reality/Dimension P: A separate reality for only Ps. Created by God-King of Ps using True Ps Infinity. The Spectral Ps dwell in this corrupted and twisted realm. The Crimson Colossus of Ps is located here. * Mars Colony: A large Psdonian colony set up on Mars after it was terriformed. Formerly given to New Sezonia exchange for peace, reclaimed after Sezonians broke the treaty. Cultural divided between the ruling Psdonians and the subservient servants and is home to the Sorcerer Guild. * Psezonia Islands: A chain of former Sezonian islands now under Psdonian control. Used as a major trading and production center for food and other supplies. * Great Pyramid of Psard: An ancient and massive half submerged pyramid of Psdonian design. Located in the ominous waters of the Psdonian Triangle and is the home of Lord Khar'puha and his followers. Is also a treasure trove of priceless and antique Old Psdonian artifacts and treasure. * Pskylantia: A large aerial floating city commissioned and founded by the Aurchon Transcendists as the official new headquarters of P.E.A.C.E and it's members as well as a symbol of Psdonian's technology and traditions. * West Psdonia: Formerly the lands of Topeka and Minnate, now combined into the western province. It is a melting pot for Western and Psdonian cultures along with having diverse faiths including the Imperial Church of Psology and many other religions. * Nova Pstopia: An magnificent and lavish luxury colony like retreat built on an terriformed planet, which is exclusive to Psdonian nobility and upper class. * World of Sorcery: A former barren world now transformed into a warp-corrupted planet, home to a small cabal of sorcerers housed in a lone tower and a growing population of former people who have been trapped here and turned into grotesque abominations. * Zerth II: The purple moon of Xerexes II, which has been terriformed into a vibrant farming colony that is tended to by Psen and Pera workers. * Aurchonite: A utopian styled community in a remote region of the Gummy Bear Wiki, that is headquarters of a sect of the True Lore. * New Xeratroit: The former capital of the Holy Kingdom of Siceria, now a providence of the Holy Psdonia Empire. Center of Psdonian technological production. * Ixeder Prime: A former uncivilized desert planet, now a base of operations of Psdonian and Ipsoom activity. * Oerlos: Another uncivilized planet inhabited by a primitive race of pygmies, annexed into the empire and made into a Psdonian outpost. * Caxth XIII: A wasteland uncivilized planet, turned into a unnaturally vibrant and beautiful world, that houses various once thought extinct or rare flora and fauna. Home to the Shepherds of Caxth. Laws and Powers The Ps follow a simple and easy way of life. The most sacred law among the Ps is never go against or betray the Ps.Any additional laws can be found in the "Decrees and Edicts" section below. Decrees or Edicts *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Edicts_and_Regulations_of_New_Psdonia': See Edicts and Regulations of New Psdonia page. *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Edicts_of_Pstopolis': See Edicts of Pstopolis page. *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Annexation_of_Xerexes_II': See Annexation of Xerexes II page. *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:God_of_Ps/Expansion_and_Social_Acts_of_Psdonia': See Expansion and Social Acts of Psdonia page. List of barred individuals or items * T'he Ruler of Truce, His Excellency Grand Lord Mythos, The Master of Doom': Former member of UVF high command, leader of PVIB and supreme senator of the Republic of Truce. Creator of vast array of mechanical contraptions including the MasterDroids. Betrayer to the HKP. * Isen the Spirit: Creator of the infamous IsenClean and cause of the near extinction of Ps, one of the 88 Isens and prime adviser to the monarchy of the UVF. *'IsenClean': Main weakness of the Ps. * King Flan the First: Enemy of Ps, fallen king of Sezonia, failed to offer the Ps anything. * Joy the Banking Lord: Enemy of Psdonia, tried to bankrupt Psdonia. Leader of the Bankers and the Iron Bank of Joy. History * January 10, 2016: A large area of the Southern Sea is granted to the Ps as a token of thanks for aiding in the Blood Flu Pandemic. The continent of Nova Psdonia is created along with the Holy Psdonia Empire is founded. * January 11, 2016: The Edicts and Regulations of New Psdonia are enacted. * January 16, 2016: Alpha Core launched. Sky Core missions begin. * January 18, 2016: First successful Alpha Core seeding of a planet. * January 24, 2016: The formation of the planet, Pstopolis. * January 25, 2016: The National Botanical Garden is constructed on Pstopolis. * January 30, 2016: The Edicts of Pstopolis enacted. Creation of the Ps system of space. The natives of Xieth-01 become the first thrall race of the Ps. * January 31, 2016: The peoples of Ureai-43 and Mea-91 become thralls of the Ps and join the Holy Psdonia Empire. * February 2, 2016: The planets and people of Weiy-20 and Quaiea-12 are incorporated into the Holy Psdonia Empire. Experiments into enhancing Psoien began. * February 3, 2016: Psoien experiments produce new immunities to several weaknesses of the Ps. The new subcontinent of Perssia is formed. The New Ps Virus is created. * February 4, 2016: Peace is made with the Ipsens.The Holy Psdonia Empire sends large supplies to the Gummy Bear freedom fighters in their battle with New Sezonian invaders. The Gummy bear fighters armed with weaponry supplied by the Psdonia Empire drive the Sezonian troops back onto the shore. A wall is set up separating the Sezonian occupied gummy shore and the rest of the Gummy Bear Wiki as waiting for diplomatic talks to begin. * February 5, 2016: The United Ps Collective is formed with Lady MX, Consul Xera and the God-King Ps becoming the council of the Hive Mind Triad. * February 6, 2016: Creation of the Ps Rad drink. Funds are put in to aid the economy of the Gummy Bear Wiki through relief efforts and construction of several factories for production of goods in the eastern sections. * February 7, 2016: The Greater War (Wiki War III) starts and ends with peace being restored. The Ps hand over Mars to New Sezonia as part of the terms of the Armistice of Gummy City. The Aurchon Transcendists are formed. * February 9, 2016: Great experiments began and chosen test subjects are picked. * February 14, 2016: New Sezonians hold a sacrificial feast to the Ps but it proves to be a trap to lure the God-King and Consul Xera, Flan and his forces are defeated as both Triad members quickly return to their homes. * February 15, 2016: The Declaration and Powers of the United Ps Collective are enacted. * February 17, 2016: God-King of Ps successfully creates the Ps Reality. * February 22, 2016: The Ps ascend to their own reality, becoming the Spectral Ps. Pstopolis and Ps space is sucked in and teleported into Ps Reality. The Psionic Plague is unleashed, infecting many leading to the creation of the Dark Duplicates. * February 24, 2016: The Spectral Ps craft the Crimson Colossus of Ps. * February 26, 2016: The Aurchon Transcendists who remained in Pslantis begun a new series of experiments. Raising of the Great Pyramid of Psard in the Psdonian Triangle. * March 3, 2016: Large migration of immigrants from other lands to the Holy Psdonia Empire, immigrants become the new official citizens of HEP. * March 4, 2016: The Aurchon Transcendists are appointed as acting governors of HEP. * March 6, 2016: Mars is reclaimed, all lesser territories and holdings of New Sezonia become a colony of the Holy Psdonia Empire. * March 13, 2016: The Martian Rebellion occurs. * March 16, 2016: The Day of True Bliss festival is held on Mars. Sezonians attack leading to the Mars Massacre. * March 20, 2016: Psdonian forces under Pearl's command attack the Kittens Republic of Kanto, unleashing several biochemical weapons. Resulting in Cat War and then Wiki War V. * March 22, 2016: End of Wiki War Both the Holy Psdonia Empire and the commewists of Kanto make peace. * March 23, 2016: Lord Khar'puha is awakened. * March 25, 2016: The Economic Renaissance occurs in the Psdonian society on Mars then Psdonia, resulting from the collapse of the slave trade and causing of production increase and rise of new business adventures. * March 29, 2016: The Second Mars Incident occurs. * April 3, 2016: The Sorcerer Guild is founded on Mars. * April 10, 2016: Psdonians on both Earth and Mars celebrate several festivals as economy increases. * April 27, 2016: Spectral Ps show signs of a mysterious affliction but remain confident about their immunity. * April 28, 2016: A new Isen is born in Ps Reality, destroying the Spectral Ps and expelling God-King of Ps from it. * May 8, 2016: The Holy Psdonia Empire assist in the battle with Reborn Isen. * May 12, 2016: The Holy Psdonia Empire enters into an age of isolation. * May 18, 2016: The Sorcerer Guild begins to harness a new form of magic and conducting experiments with it. * May 28, 2016: Pslants of Perssia and the Psen and Pera inhabitants of Xerexes II forge a kinship and a colony is established on the western coastline of Perssia. * May 29, 2016: The Pera overseer of the Perssia colony goes mad and sets fire to the Perssia forests, causing many Pslants to be engulfed by the flames and reducing half of the landscape to become a vast and desolate ash covered wastelands. * May 30, 2016: The Great Chaos occurs, several countries under its effects including the UDF attempt to invade Psdonia but are thwarted. The Martian colony is invaded by mad Ipsens but are defeated before major damage is done. * May 31, 2016: Celebrations are held in Pslantis with the Psdonian victory over the foreign invaders. Seeing the damages that has happened to neighboring countries, vast amounts of support and supplies are granted as P.E.A.C.E sets up humanitarian camps for the refuges and Psologist missionaries spread the teachings of True Lore to many new converts. * June 3, 2016: Pskylantia is launched into the sky. * June 7, 2016: Xera and Isen are able to restore the ashlands of Perssia back into the original lush environment. * June 28, 2016: God-King of Ps returns and reclaims Ps Reality along with the newly recreated Spectral Ps. The planet of Xerexes II is annexed into the Holy Psdonia Empire. * July,16, 2016: Psdonian forces assemble on the coast of the Western Continent. * July 18, 2016: A chapter of the Imperial Church of Psology is established in the Amalgomate State. * July 19, 2016: West Psdonia is established with Psdonians forces annexing both Topeka and Minnate in the Western Continent. * July 24, 2016: Sorcerer Guild using Warp sorcery creates the Obeliskators. * July 28, 2016: Inquisition and UDF forces attack West Psdonia, but fail and a deal is struck allowing religious freedom and rights. * July 30, 2016: Nova Pstopia is created, the dissident colony of Perssia is brought back into the fold and the World of Sorcery is established. * August 2, 2016: The Giant Psdonian Space Squid, the Royal Psdonian Harpy and the Pistoia Orchid are brought back from extinction. * August 13, 2016: The Expansion and Social Acts of Psdonia are enacted and the colony of Zerth II is founded. * August 14, 2016: The Battle of Twin Perssia, the Darkness attacks Perssia but combined forces of Xera, Doom and Lord Isen drive the Darkness away, and discover the secret of Perssia but at result in severe damage to Perssia and it's environment. * August 15, 2016: A colony of Pslants settle on Debesis and Old Psdonia resurfaces from the sea. * August 16, 2016: The secret village of Aurchonite is established in the Gummy Bear Wiki by Father Tommy. * August 17, 2016: Mass exodus of populous of several Gummy Bear villages to Aurchonite. * September 1, 2016: The Battle of the South Wall happens with the Holy Psdonia Empire's permission, Lilly sent to aid in defense against the Dark Ps. Start of Start of Wiki War VI, the War of Dark Ps. * September 4, 2016: Psdonian forces send aid to the Xera and UVF forces in order to assist against the Dark Ps in the fallen kingdom of Siceria, Offer of Recognition is offered to MasterXera, Lilly is kidnapped by the Dark Ps. * September 5, 2016: P.E.A.C.E begins humanitarian aid to allied forces, but are constantly attacked by the Dark Ps in the war torn waters of the Soart Sea. * September 9, 2016: The Exterminator Units arrive and began to mass exterminate the Dark Ps on the islands of Sicercia. * September 10, 2016: Nova Pstopia and Mars are attacked by an enraged Isen. God-King of Ps manifests himself as Xera and Doom halt further destruction. * September 11, 2016: Exterminator Units, along with allied forces drive off the Dark Ps from Sicercia, winning the Battle of Sicercia. * September 12, 2016: Psdonian humanitarians began to aid in rebuilding of Siceria, along with Nova Pstopia and Mars. * September 18, 2016: Flan of Sezonia is executed for crimes against humanity, his body is later reformed into the star of Rigilkent. * September 19, 2016: Sezonian rebels reconnect with their distant relatives on the former Psdonian controlled planet of Gaia, and establish a new government. * September 25, 2016: MasterXera signs the Offer of Recognition, becoming recognized as Psdonian royalty and Sicercia is annexed into the Holy Psdonia Empire. * October 9, 2016: Psdonian Exterminators commanded by MasterXera began to assault Old Psdonia with other allied forces. * October 12, 2016: Psdonian expansion begins into the outer rim, coming into conflict with the Inquisition and Ispens. The pygmies of Oerlos are subjugated, Ixeder Prime is conquered and the planet of Caxth 13 is terriformed. * October 15, 2016: Psdonian expansion continues, first contact with the Iunctians of Adnexus-5, leading up to a massacre and later conflict with the newly created Outer Rim Resistance. * October 16, 2016: Radical followers of True Lore seize control of the Truceian city of Draka, God-King of Ps manifests in the Syidd System, killing many Dukk and Snuuk and creating the Pstriders. * October 18, 2016: Consul Isen saves the Syidd System, the God-King of Ps kidnaps Archbishop Dano from the Amalgomate State. * October 19, 2016: Archbishop Dano is turned into the first Pano by the God-King. Radical True Lore followers take control over half of Oreg, doing battle with Truceian forces. * October 21, 2016: God-King, Dano and Doom locate the Void's Maw. Doom activates it, allowing God-King to create the first Psooms. * October 22, 2016: Psooms attack the Vronch Colony. * October 23, 2016: God-King uses Dano's power to attack the UVF, later he and Dano defile and steal Sir Sean's remains and reduce Magmatonia to wasteland. * October 29, 2016: Pskylantis is attacked by the forces of the Dark Darkness Empire, leading to mass abduction of the entire population and the city itself. The city of Draka and Oreg are liberated from radical True Lore followers by combined Truceian and UVFian forces. * October 30, 2016: Xera frees Isen from Darkness's corruption. * November 5, 2016: UVF forces invade and occupy Zerth II along with Xerexes II. * November 6, 2016: God-King blinds Isen for retaliation for the recent invasion. * November 7, 2016: The Battle over Mars begins. The South UVF Space Fleet under General Robinson led a unjustly attack against defending Psdonian fleets. * November 13, 2016: The Trucian Space Fleet enters in the Battle over Mars. UVF Orbital Bombardment of Mars begins, killing many innocent citizens. * November 14, 2016: The Ipsooms betray the Holy Psdonia Empire and help the RoT and UVF in the Battle over Mars. UVF forces temporary capture the moon of Phobos. The Treaty of Grair is signed between the UVF and the Holy Psdonia Empire. Xerexes II, Zerth II, and Mars are abandoned by UVF forces. * November 15, 2016: Mass restoration and reconstruction on Xerexes II, Zerth II, and Mars, along with revamping of defenses. * November 22, 2016: Psdonian expansionists began now peacefully annexing worlds into the empire. * December 1, 2016: The Great Reclamation continues, as Psdonia expands ether through peaceful or aggressive means throughout the uncivilized worlds and then the Outer Rim itself. * December 16, 2016: Lord Khar'puha takes residence on Mars. * January 14, 2016: The Neo-Psdonian faction is formed on Xerxes II by Psdonian governor, Zim splitting the populous between those supporting Xera and loyalists to God-King. * January 22, 2017: After a month of experimentation and captivity, God-King injects Lord Dubwub with infusion of his Ps Dna and other compounds, thus beginning the first early stages of assimilation and psfication. * February 3, 2017: God-King visits Jonathan the Apostle and gains some insight into understanding others and to fulfill his desire to be loved. * February 11, 2017: Outer Rim Resistance troops under Captain Huggards's command land on Caxth 13 and come into conflict with the indigenous members of the Shepherds of Caxth. Customs * True Lore: An ancient faith and ideology around the Lore. Adapted and based around the needs of the Ps along with their infinite recreation. The Ps believe that the original Ps was directly created by the True Lore and favors them above all others. The religious organization of the True Lore is the Imperial Church of Psology which has authority in manners of faith such as spreading it's teachings to others, conducting rituals and preparing offerings to the True Lore. The Imperial Church has many and diverse sects shattered across the Holy Psdonia Empire. * Divine Tree of Xerexes II: An colossal fruit-bearing tree artificially created by both the God-King of Ps the Eternal and Empress XeraSicarius the First which imbued the tree with mystical abilities, in order to advance the evolution of the inhabitants of Xerexes II. The vast majority of the Peras and Psens greatly revere the tree, believing it to be combined personification of their two creators. Industry and Economics With the obtention of new territory, plus the creation of New Psdonia. The Psdonian market has greatly expanded into being a major export for agricultural input, trade and along with being the largest output for luxury products and the leading import for tourism. Soon New Psdonia will reach into the global market of high grade technology of the finest quality. In addition regular tribute and taxes from those wishing to cross or do trade in or with New Psdonia will greatly increase the vast wealth and riches of New Psdonia along with several underwater mining operations to expand the wealth of the Holy Psdonia Empire. With the creation of biomechanical technology and access to space, Psdonian economy has skyrocket as both massive flow of tribute and taxes from travelers wishing entry through Ps controlled space and the seeding of new planets for colonization, the empire will greatly expand including the adding of new species to HEP. During the time of the Slave Trade, on Mars,massive amounts of profits were produced as private auctions of both slaves and treasure was sold to wealthy clients. However with the collapse of the Slave Systems, the Slave Trade itself as fallen. Due to this a sort of economic revolution as occurred, resulting with the revival of old businesses including the marketing of the popular Ps Rad drink and immense increase of both agricultural output of goods and luxury goods. Resulting in a major input of wealth and profits into HEP. With recent annexations of Xerexes II and the establishment of several new colonies such as West Psdonia, production and industry has tripled thanks to new markets being opened with the creation of products like Xerex Fruit Puffs, massive mining and agricultural operations in West Psdonia along with varies other advancements in Psdonian society leading to a booming economy and prosperity to the citizens of the Holy Psdonia Empire. Military Information The official army of the Holy Psdonia Empire is the Imperial Psdonia Grand Forces (IPGF) who currently are made up of mostly non Ps who have been converted to the True Lore. The God-king is the supreme commander of the IPGF and is direct absolute authority over them. The IPGF is split into multiple divisions: Divisions Infantry Divisions The main body of IPGF, made up of recently converts to True Lore and humans. Trained to be loyal to the cause and often use large numbers to overrun and swarm over their foes. Equipped with high grade Psdonian weapons and tech. Artillery Forces Made up of mostly of long ranged forces. Armed with the latest long ranged biotech weapons including bio cannons. Along with several other artillery weapons made also Psdonian biotech. Palace Guard Highly trained and disciplined group of soldiers that guard, patrol and protect the Forbidden Palace of the God-King, including the God-King himself. Specialized Objective and Task Squad A department dealing with high profile assignments or high priority missions including capturing, guarding important people or places, infiltration and sabotage. Trained to be highly skilled in arts of disguise and infiltrating the enemy. Psdonian Research and Experimental Studies Selected set of top recruited scientists in charge of researching, studying and production of experimental tech. Also in charge of biomechanical projects or plans including the creation of the infamous biochemical and biological weapons. Psdonian Imperial Navy A large naval force of recruits. They patrol and guard Ps-controlled seas and enforce Psdonian law in occupied areas. Made up of well armed and armored aquatic biomechanical vessels well suited for the marine environment. Psdonian Planetary Expanse Armada Built after space travel was achieved, entirely made up of biomechanical devices who's design is for seeding, colonizing or terraforming planets for Ps. Forces include the Alpha Cores, the BioEyes and Obeliskators. Pscolypses Four gigantic biomechanical enhanced fusions of genetically created behemoths who designed with a very infectious newly crafted Ps enhanced viral virus which bypasses the DNA of countless species including Evolved Ipsens, halting evolutionary and protective steps attacking their nerve and brain cells triggering massive brain shock killing victims in seconds, sterilizing populations and allowing Ps enthrallment or poisoning entire environments and ecosystems. Pscolypses are mainly used for destroying whole areas or planets. Psdonian Ethical Aid Cultural Education The newly recreated Psdonian humanitarian organization that promotes peace and good will to all willing. Formerly based in small floating aquatic cities based from their original headquarters, Pslantis. Many of the higher ranking members are priests of the Imperial Church of Psology and use their influence to assist in giving aid to the poor and recruit. The organization's headquarters has been moved to the recently created aerial city of Pskylantia. Psdonia Intelligence and Defensive Corp A government funded security organization designed to locate and neutralize threats within the Holy Psdonia Empire, using a immersive intelligence network and agents to aid in the removal of threats. Aurchon Transcendists A highly powerful sect of Pure Ps who have altered through severe genetic modification, experimental techniques and massive amounts of expose to dangerous psionic power increasing chemicals. Due to this these Ps have greatly evolved becoming quite slender and tall, and covered themselves in long robe outfits and masks. These Ps have immense and powerful amount of psionic abilities and almost instant regeneration such as immunity to know mind enthrallment. The Aurchon Transcendists are currently the only remaining Pure Ps left outside of Ps Reality and become acting supervisors along with managers of the Holy Psdonia Empire under God-King of Ps' orders. Sorcerer Guild of Mars A enigmatic order of sorcerers residing in the Psdonian colony of Mars who personally serve the colony's rulers. The members of this order are know for their dabbling in the arcane arts and are well trained in black magic. Many of them are recruited from the local populous and from other Psdonian colonies. Recently the Guild has began to take a interest in the corrupting effects of the Warp and have started to harness and combine it with their spells and rituals. Category:Country Category:Empire